1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating shaft coupling that transmits rotation between two shafts arranged as opposed to each other.
2. The Related Art of the Invention
As shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-289051A, there is known a rotating shaft coupling that transmits rotation between two shafts arranged on a same center line as opposed to each other. A rotating body equipped with a plurality of pins is mounted to one of a drive shaft or a driven shaft and a rotating body equipped with a plurality of bushes engaged with the plurality of the pins is mounted to the other, wherein a rotational torque is transmitted from the drive shaft to the driven shaft through the pins and the bushes engaged with each other.